


pumpkins and the stellar

by sanjoongy, xxmoony



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Photographer Choi San, Twilight References, Vampire Jung Wooyoung, Werewolf Jeong Yunho, but it's like if you had supernatural expansion pack on sims3, halloween fluff, they're just dumb, woo is not creepy, woosan bonds over some pumpkin vomit beer and pics, yunho doesn't really hate vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjoongy/pseuds/sanjoongy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmoony/pseuds/xxmoony
Summary: san likes to take photos of pretty sceneries, wooyoung checks the pretty part
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	pumpkins and the stellar

_Click._

The shutter goes off. San lowers the expensive camera to look at the picture and it’s a still image of the excitable crowd gathered a bit too early to celebrate Halloween this year. He thinks it’s too weak to put into his photography project shoved into his relatively ordinary life composed of ordinary monotonousness.

Aside from the fact that his best friend is a werewolf. Yes.

San has long made peace with the fact that his best friend is a werewolf—that and the other various supernatural creatures lurking around their small but eventful town. He is pretty sure that one girl in his class who always manages to take such fantastic scenery pictures is a witch. He is also very confident that the barista, Yeosang, he thinks, at the coffee shop he visits every day to fulfill his daily caffeine intake is a fairy with how he scatters shiny powder everywhere when he is so much as abashed and causes trouble to the employee on cleaning duty for the day.

He was yet to acquire concrete proof, but Yunho confirmed it based on what information San provided. Or the girl is just so fucking rich and owns a private jet to go visit such beautiful sceneries and Yeosang just… sweats sparkly.

Other than that one girl beating him on the best view of the month contest that one of their professors holds every once in a while, or the sparkly dust that ended up in his coffee when he occasionally complimented the barista, or his best friend turning into a half animal every full moon, supernatural stuff never really harmed him.

Yunho warns him to be careful too often, especially on the spiritually significant nights, or whatever the term for those are, but San is pretty laid back about the whole situation.

That’s why he gathered up all of his photographing gear and go out to do _his magic_ on the campus, a week before Halloween. It is ridiculous, he thinks. The celebration of Halloween starts at the beginning of October every year in this town. San is pretty sure the stores put up decorations in August, even late July. For the students on the campus, it is mostly an escape for some relaxing and drinking before the exams begin, but some, not including San, really cherish the day.

The open area in front of the student union is always decorated so delightfully, perfect opportunity to take some good pictures since San has been slacking around the crowd trying to find the right spot and could use some easy decorations to take photos of. San considers using them for his term project when his shutter is done going off and thinks the witch girl would eat him up with these basic ass photos.

With a sigh too deep for some photos, he goes around the Halloween themed merch booths, some clubs doing whatever the activities they do like apple picking contests and Halloween themed kissing booths with volunteers in them wearing fangs for a more realistic experience of making out with a supernatural being when the whole town is literally filled with them-

San takes another photo of the orange and black cooking club booths with heaps of pumpkin flavored food served in front of them, which doesn’t sound that appealing to San, though he likes the carved ones as decoration, except that one time he accidentally kicked into one on his backyard and had to throw away a perfectly fine pair of shoes. It’s not like he has a personal vendetta against pumpkins, he’s just not sure how it would taste with chicken wings. Though, he spent enough time walking around taking random photos and it’s almost the sunset, the perfect timing for good quality scenery taking, so it is enough pumpkin spice scent lingering in the air attacking his nostrils.

Every spot inside the campus is familiar for San, but finding a good place is always a challenge anyways, though he is thankful that the project requires them to stay inside the campus, which means the witch girl cannot travel overseas to bring stunning photos back with her. San lays his camera bag and tripod on the floor when he is satisfied with the flow of the crowd hindering his perfect scenery photos, breathes in the sunset for a second or two, and then raises his camera to take it all in.

When the shutter clicks and he lowers his camera with a content smile on his face, there is a man standing right in front of him.

“Wow, shouldn’t you be asking for permission before randomly taking photos of people?” The man says with a mirthful voice that San thinks is too pretty for anyone to hear, but then internally debates and decides that yes, it goes perfectly well with the perfect features of the man looking at him very amused.

“I-” He starts and stops, looks down at the camera between his hands and blinks intelligently. He clears his throat with a small frown, determined not to be intimidated by how pretty the man is. “Maybe, but people aren’t my main focus. I was going for a sunset shot.”

“Really?” The pretty stranger raises a brow. “Am I not pretty enough to be in the focus?”

San wants to yell _I literally subconsciously named you pretty stranger_ but chooses not to. “Of course not.” He is also amazed by the confidence the man oozes as he combs his black hair back, a choker of the same color shifting over his neck.

“You know, I was actually watching you for a while. You seemed a bit troubled, like you are not happy with the pictures you are taking.”

To say that San is offended by his remark would be an understatement, how dare this complete stranger, a _pretty_ one, but at what cost, just say those words to him, and how could he be so damn right?

“Stalker much?”

“Let’s just say, you are also easy on the eyes too.” The stranger apparently has little to no sense of shame, meanwhile San is feeling redder by every passing second. “But am I wrong, you _are_ having troubles.”

San pouts as he looks down at his old friend once more and admits. “Kind of, yes.”

“Want me to help you?”

San snaps his neck back up. “How?”

“Let’s spend the night and I will let you take photos of me.” The stranger says.

“You want a photoshoot?

“I am sure we can handle the payment somehow.” He adds a wink and a smirk, overwhelms San a bit more for a second longer, since this could be on top 5 most sketchy things that happened to him even in this town, but apparently he has no self control infront of a boy with a pretty voice and a matching pretty face. He is not sure the reason he is immediately so inclined to saying yes is that he really is tired of walking around or losing to the witch girl or the ethereal prettiness the man smiling at him possesses. He doesn’t care much as he packs it up with a smile.

Their impromptu date, as San finds it safe to call so, consists of various pumpkin flavored food even though San is not fond of any, the rooftop of the photography department along with a sheet they stole on their way there and a six pack of pumpkin flavored beer that they both agreed on it tasting like the act of vomiting itself later into the night. It also consists of the stranger yelling the lyrics to whatever live band that plays that night for the Halloween spirit and San watching him use one of the beer bottles they consumed out of despair of not having anything else as he himself is clicking the shutter over and over on and taking the best shots he has ever taken, under the stars twinkling above their heads and rainbow colors of stage lights hitting where they are from time to time and adding magical dust to their spook filled evening. San is not sure exactly what led them to end up on top of each other, breathing in each other’s breaths and tangling their feet as San tastes pumpkin on the other’s tongue and does not hate it for the time being.

“What is your name?” He asks as he tries and fails to catch his breath, touches the perfect pale skin of the man as his eyes sparkle red for a second. But San is not scared.

The stranger stops, smiles now that the noise of the band long died down and the only thing San needs to focus on is the way the hands travel down his body playfully, stealing his breath send a tremor down his spine and whispers.

“Wooyoung.”

“He said his name is Wooyoung, okay?” San pouts into his knees and plays with the loose thread of his distressed jeans. Yunho rolls his eyes as he slurps out the last of his americano with 6 pumps of vanilla syrup.

“Is that seriously the only info you have about him? You’re kidding me, right?”

“Cut me some slack; I was drunk on vomit flavored beer…”

“I will not stand for this pumpkin flavor slander.” Yunho slams his empty americano cup on the table and it gets squished into a circle with his inhumane werewolf strength.

San sighs, his pout gets even deeper. “Can we go back to the matter at hand? The pictures were all empty, Yunho, what am I even gonna do now?”

The bell on top of the café door chimes to alert a new customer, and San finds himself checking every person who walks in. “Are you seriously worried about beating the witch girl now? You’re telling me he literally disappeared from the photos.”

San recalls the memory of him at the darkroom as he bathed the film, so sue him for being an old soul, checked to see his skill printed over and instead saw every single photo with a particular person that was supposed to be the main focus nowhere to be found. A tremor runs up and down his spine just as it did back then. “Don’t remind me.” He grumbles into his knees. “What kinda creature does that, please? I know werewolves’ eyes sparkle instead, thanks to someone.”

Yunho exhales once again. “Didn’t you realize anything else as you sucked his face?”

San kicks his shin with all the force he has but all he earns back is a muted hiss. Damn the werewolf genes. “I don’t know…” He murmurs as he gives it a more profound thought. “I think I felt some fangs… And his eyes sparkled red at some point…”

When he raises his head back, Yunho is giving him _the_ look. “What?” He questions. Yunho looks like the embodiment of being disturbed. “ _What_ , Yunho.”

“I can’t believe you made out with a vampire.”

San blinks. “A _what_?”

“I can’t believe you let a vampire suck your face when he could’ve suck all your _blood_!”

San grimaces at the mental image. “Shut the fuck up. Do you know a vampire named Wooyoung or not?”

Yunho glares at him. “Do I need to tell you about the reasons why you are not supposed to be with a vampire? Do you want a whole presentation?”

“Is the first reason because your best friend is a werewolf?”

Yunho squints at him and considers for a second. “Maybe?..”

“Then I don’t care. Your werewolf instincts telling you vampires are no good are prejudiced.” San gets up after he takes his backpack and hangs it off his shoulder. “I will find him whether you help me or not.”

“San-ah.” Yunho warns one last time as San walks past him, he too gets up to follow his trail as San keeps walking. “San-ah, wait-”

It takes them about a week and a whole investigation to finally have Wooyoung standing right before San in all his glory. Apparently he’s a dance major, actually registered at their college, the same grade as them and is actually a vampire, a prevalent one at that.

“Oh, my god, I am so sorry,” is the first thing Wooyoung says as they sit at the café the fairy barista is at, though San shakes it off quickly.

“I can’t believe you looked for me for that long.” He giggles next and his laugh is beautiful too. “Why didn’t you just call me?”

San shrugs as he puffs his cheeks out. “How was I supposed to when you didn’t give me your phone number?”

“But I did.” Wooyoung blinks, his lips in a thin line not to straight up explode into laughter. “I added my number in your contacts, didn’t you see it?”

“You _what_ -” San gawks and it’s the last drop to make Wooyoung curl in two and shake in waves of laughter. Yunho looks daggers at both of them from the other corner of the table.

“I did!” Wooyoung defends when he’s not about to die of laughter. “I thought you weren’t interested when you didn’t call me.”

“Oh, my god.” Yunho grumbles and announces he’s getting himself a pumpkin pie. San blinks in absolute bewilderment at Wooyoung beaming at him.

“Then, what about this.” Wooyoung pokes San’s shoulder lasciviously when the second wave of his laughter dies down enough to let him get a hold of it. “Let’s go on another date.”

“Coming rich from someone who let me down so bad.” San fake cries and Wooyoung pokes him more in return.

“I might have a solution for your blank photo problem.” He looks alluring in a way that makes San agree almost instantly but before he can say anything, Yunho chimes in with his freshly baked pie that smells a bit nauseous to San.

“So you are offering to help him _again_ when you screwed him over the first time? Seems like a solid deal to me.” Yunho says as he’s sending Wooyoung what San may assume as death glares -or as Yunho would likes to call _his wolf stares,_ but Wooyoung doesn’t seem to get affected by it since he resembles a puppy rather than the deadly creature he turns into every full moon.

“Shut up Jacob.” Wooyoung snaps back and enjoys the way Yunho gets mortified at the reference.

“Oh that is it!” he poinst a finger at him, clearly offended and annoyed. San can’t help his giggles.

“I can’t believe you are making me hang out with _him._ Just so you know, that series is an insult to my kind as much as it is to _yours._ I won’t be treated this-”

“Yunho-yah,” San cuts him off gently, “Yeosang is back at the counter again, do you wanna maybe get something else?”

San came to the realization of how his best friend developed a tiny crush on the barista and it is a good distraction even though he is having fun with Yunho’s antics and his hatred for that _particular_ book series. Yunho glares them a bit more till he kicks off from his chair. “You better be done by the time I get back.”

“He is _lovely._ ” Wooyoung comments as they both watch him giddily walk towards to counter.

“He is usually not like this, right now he is just cranky because of some supernatural stuff that very much does not concern me. You were saying a solution?”

“Ah yes, some friend of mine works on it. It is a special bathing potion, or whatever.”

San excitedly turns around to look at Wooyoung giving him a soft smile hiding his sharp fangs. “A potion?”

“Yes.” Wooyoung nod enthusiastically. “He works at a… place. I could show you there, on our second date- or third.”

San bites on his lower lip not to beam the most abashed smile at the obvious attempt embarrassingly. “Do you always score your dates with bribes or?”

“Nah I am trying something new.” Wooyoung gives him one of those smirks. “Is it working?”

“Maybe.” San rolls his eyes but the heart eyes they’re making at each other say otherwise.

“Should we get going then?” He says just when Yunho is returning to the table with a face competing with a tomato and another slice of pumpkin pie on his huge werewolf hands. They get up, tell him they’re leaving already and giggle they’re way out of the café as Yunho mumbles a grumpy “Dude, you can’t just date my archrival…”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is late for halloween my city was struck by a 7.0 earthquake...............  
> thank you for reading and leave a kudos <3


End file.
